A Rough Life
by Ritwi So'lan
Summary: She loved her home, and her family, but now she was ripped away from them and on a ship she did not know. This story was mostly written because I wanted to do Lotheracien's history. I will continue this story in chapters.
1. Where am I?

She opened her eyes slowly, mostly because it hurt when she moved them. When she forced them opened she didn't have much to see for it was dark in the room where she lay. She heard the egines of the ship she guessed she was on, and judging by how close they sounded, she assumed she was in the cargo hold, and another clue was because it was cold. But when she started moving she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. She felt her whole body, to see if she had sorts of clothes on, but found nothing. She was scared, she didn't know where she was, or where her mom and dad were. She started to crawl around the dark room, trying to find a way out, and to see if there was any blankets or anything to give her wramth. She reached a wall only after a couple seconds of crawling, then she followed the wall until she found a corner. She continued to do this until she found all four corners, and found nothing else in the room. By her guess the room was no more then ten feet both ways, but that was only a guess. She found one of the corners and curled up in it, trying to stay warm by wrapping her arms around her body. She knew someone would be coming soon, not sure how, but she just knew things sometimes.

After maybe an hour, the door, which she had felt, opened, a beam of light shining in. A male figure stood in the doorway, a burly man, his features hidden by the light shining behind him.  
"Come with me, girl." He said, his voice gruff.  
She remained in her corner and silent, her knees still pulled up to her chest.  
"I said, come with me!" His voice strained. He walked in and grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room and into a hallway which was lit up brightly. She had never been on this kind of ship before, she was unable to identify it, and she was pretty good at identifying ships. She was dragged to another room and thrown in, the man obviously stronger then he looked.

She managed to stay standing up when she was thrown into this room, she looked back at the door as it slid shut, the man smiling at her. She looked at the wall next to the door and didn't see a control panel. She bit her bottom lip as she looked around the room. There was nothing in the room except a mirror on the wall. She looked at the mirror and saw her reflection in it. She was small girl, her skin pale and her hair black. She had not grown into her body and would not for a few years. As she looked at her face, she saw what made her eyes hurt. Right under her brown eyes were markings. She looked closer at them; they appeared to be backwards z's of the basic alphabet, one under each eye. They were slightly swollen, which also made her eyes slightly swollen. She touched them and pain seared where she touched it. She wished they were just put on by paint, but she had seen tattoo's before, and knew that these were inked right into her skin.

As she stared at herself the door opened and she turned quickly, not sure why. Another man stood in the doorway, but he was not nearly as big, though his face seemed to be carved out of stone. He seem to look her up and down, until his eyes met her brown ones."What is your name?" He asked, his voice just as boring as what he looked like.  
She again remained silent, scared of this man, but found it impossible to back away.  
"I asked you a question slave, wha-" "Lotheracien." She whispered.  
He raised an eyebrow at her, "Good, so you can talk, where are you from?"  
She gritted her teeth, not liking to answer these questions, but she didn't know what would happen to her if she didn't. "Hoth."  
He seem to frown at this, "No one can live on Hoth for too long, so quite lying to me."  
"I'm not...I live on Hoth..."  
He still wore his frown but questioned it no more. "Very well, put this on." He threw a cloak at her and waited. She wished he had given her something more to wear, but she was still cold and appreciated the warmth of the dark brown, oversized cloak.  
"Now follow me." He said as he turned and walked outside the door and waited for her. She hesitated, but then followed, knowing she could never run away from here. He guided her to a small docking bay and they seemed to wait. She was nervous and she was putting weight from one foot to the other, unsure as to what was going to happen.

"Where's my mom and dad?" She asked, looking up at the man who stood next to her. He looked down at her, his grey eyes hard.  
"I don't know." Was all he said, nothing more. Why couldn't he give an answer? Wasn't he one that took her and her family? She was confused and she hated being confused. She looked around the docking bay again, seeing if there was anyway, or anywhere, she could run. But there was nothing in this bay. Only her and this man.

Then an alarm sounded through out the bay, as the large door opened, and a ship made it's way in. It was an ugly, a mix between a y-wing and tie-fighter, but modified to fit two people. She stood, wrapped up in her cloak, wishing she was somewhere else right now. But she wasn't, and she knew she had to deal with what she was given.  
The ship docked and the hatch opened and yet another man cam out. This one wearing elaborate clothes and some expensive jewelry. He was a well built man, slim but taller then the man who stood with her.  
This man seem to know what was going on and seem to run the place. He smiled at the other man and outstretched his hand and the other man shook it.  
"Found someone have you?" The over dressed man asked the other.  
"Yes, we have." The emotionless man replied, setting a hand on Loth's shoulder.  
"Very good, let's talk somewhere else, shall we?" The man said and put his arm around Loth, again, guiding her down halls.

They arrived at another room and they all walked in, the two men talking about credits. There were seats in here and she sat down, as the men talked. She didn't care about their credits, all she cared about was finding her mom and dad. She remained sitting for a long while, until the over dressed man turned towards her.  
"Let's see you then." He said gesturing at her. She didn't move, not sure about this. The other man sighed and came over to her and made her stand. He then removed the cloak and she closed her eyes. She did not want to see this man looking at her. She didn't want to be treated this way, these men were horrible and she wanted to be gone.  
"She's okay, and will do for twenty." The dressed up man said.  
The other man seemed ferious as he dropped the cloak back over her head, as she opened her eyes. "She is worth forty at least!" The other argued.  
"She is thin, too thin. Won't do at all. Twenty-five."  
"Thirty-five."  
"Thirty."  
"Thirty-three."  
"Oh very well." The dressed man said as he produced several chips, which were credits. The other man took them and stuffed them in a pocket or something. He looked over at her, still no emotion on his face.  
"Come with me, child." The dressed up man extended his hand to her. She didn't move, her feet were planted. "Come now, I don't have time for this!" He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her with him, but she pulled back. He turned back towards her, clearly frustrated. "I don't want to hurt you child." His voice getting dark. The other man looked at her, a nervous expression on his face, he jerked his head a couple of times to tell her to go, but she refused.

"Fine." The back of his hand came out so fast she couldn't react, though she didn't know what she would do even if she knew he was going to do that. It hit her on her cheek and made her fall onto the seats which were in the room. He was strong, and she had no way of keeping her balance. She landed on one of the chairs, the arms of it digging into her side. Her wrist was grabbed before she could even say ow. She was dragged down the halls again, this time not fighting, because her side hurt and she didn't have much more strength. She was stuffed into the ugly and she hardly noticed as they left the bigger ship, heading to an even larger ship. She looked out the view port, wishing her life would just be the same again. But she was a slave, and she didn't know what was to become of her. Her life was just torn apart in front of her. 


	2. Rusdtha

Lotheracien sat an a small room, the only room she had seen for several days. She was brought food twice a day, and it wasn't that bad of rations, she had had worse. She was wearing simple clothes, which consisted of a plain dress, the color of wood. It was a couple sizes to big for her, but she was thankful she had clothes on. These were the same clothes she had to wear all the time, when not around her master. They smelled pretty bad, but that could be because she had worn them for almost a month or so, she didn't know anymore. She had lost all track of time, and escape from this place would be impossible now. She was no longer on a ship, but on some sort of ground base. She didn't know what planet she was on, or where the closest city was. The first few weeks were the worst for her, being forced to clean floors and walls, and even her master. If she did not obey she would be hit, over and over. So she had learned obedience quick, and did what she was told. Most of the time.

Right now she was told to wait, so she did, sitting on a steel chair, which was not comfortable at all. But that was the point in being a slave. She never thought this would happen to her, she was confused about a lot of things, because she had lived with her family in isolation for several years, hardly ever seeing any other humans, unless they took their ship off planet to get supplies, which they did only now and then, and the one time Loth ever went with her parents was the time they were attacked. She didn't know where her mother or father were, she had asked several times, but no one gave her an answer, so she was close to giving up about asking people.

There were other slaves in this large building, most of them alien and meant for hard labor. She didn't know why she was even here, she was very small and young, not good for any kind of work. But they still made her clean and clean, hardly getting a break in between cleanings.

She looked around the room. There was nothing in her except the chair where she sat, and one door which didn't have a control panel inside the room. She was in a cell. A box, forever to be locked inside.

The door opened and a female alien walked in. Loth didn't know what kind of alien she was, but she was very pretty. She wore a long gown which flowed behind her, and jewelry adorned her neck, hands and head. Her skin was a dark green, almost olive and she was covered in scales, though her face looked quite smooth. She smiled down at Loth, "Good evening my child." She said bowing to her, "My name is Rusdtha, I am here to get you dressed up." She gestured to the bundle in her arms. Loth was now standing and backed up against the far wall, not sure about this person.

Rusdtha smiled and laid the clothes in the chair and extended her hand, "I mean you no harm, I am a slave like you." Her eyes were an orange red, which slightly clashed with her skin. Loth looked at the hand then placed hers in it and Rusdtha pulled her towards the chair, much more gently then how she had been treated ever since she was taken.

Rusdtha grabbed the dress she had brought in and unfolded it and showed it to Loth, who didn't really care what it looked like. "I believe this one wil look nice on you." The alien stated, as she examined the red dress. It was a deep red, a color Loth never thought looked good on her, but she didn't care anymore. Rusdtha lifted the ratty dress Loth had been wearing and threw it into the corner. Loth cringed back, but a hand stopped her from going to far. "Be easy, I am only dressing you. I am sure you don't want to be in that old dress forever."

Loth bit her bottom lip and came forward again, and Rusdtha brought out a damp cloth and started wiping Loth's face off, then her shoulders. She wiped the child of all dirt which was stuck to her skin, then turned and grabbed the dress again and slipped it over Loth's head. She pulled it down until it fell into place on the small body. Loth looked at herself, seeing how it looked. It fitted her pretty tight, but not so tight that it was small. It had no sleeves, and the back was pretty open and low cut. The front had a V neck, which also went quite low, but not so low it felt uncomfortable. Rusdtha smiled and grabbed a gold necklace and reached around Loth's neck and clasped it. This too, had red in it; a ruby which hung off the gold chain which was tight up against her neck. Rusdtha continued to put jewelry on Lotheracien, until her hands had rings on them, and her wrists had bracelets. Next was her hair, which was badly tangled. But the alien managed to brush the tangles out, and then started braiding it. This all took about an hour and Loth hadn't said word, she just did as she was told.

Rusdtha stepped back and looked at Loth from the other side on the room. "Your beutiful." She said to her, another smiled on her face. But in her eyes was a sadness, and Loth could feel something was wrong. "Now, we don't want to keep him waiting do we?" She said, walking over and putting an arm around her shoulder. She pressed a button on her wrist and the door slid upwards. She guided Loth down the halls she had cleaned just a little while ago.

"Where are we going?" Loth managed to say, and the look on Rusdtha's face was of stone. She looked down at her, a frown on her face now. "To see our master." She told her.

"Why am I dressed up then?" Questions starting to form in her mind, ones she would ask.

"Too look nice." She told her, stroking her hair.

"Why haven't I heard of you before?" Loth asked, wanting to know who this person really was.

She shook her head, "I'm not allowed to get out very much, I'm suppose to stay hidden."

"Why?"

"No more time for questions my dear, we have to hurry." She quickened her pace and then after a few minutes of walking they came to a door and again she pressed something on her wrist and it opened. This room was huge, much bigger then the small room Loth had been locked up in. And in this room, there were decorations on the wall and statues on the floor. A large padded chair was in the middle of the room, with a man sitting in it. He smiled when the two walked in and he stood, a long velvet cape following him as he walked up to them. Rusdtha went onto her knees, pulling Loth with her. Their master extended his hand and Rusdtha kissed it. he them put it in front of Loth and the didn't move. Rusdtha nudged her slightly, but she refused to give him that sort of respect. He frowned, then drew a knife from somewhere, and held it up to her face, "You will give me the respect I deserve, girl!" He said, his voice full of menace, like how it sounded when she refused to clean.

"Please sir, she hasn't learned what she is suppose to do yet. I have not run through with her, how this all works." Rusdtha said in a pleading voice. He looked over at her, a smirk on his face. "Very well, I give you three days to get her to show me respect, and do what I tell her to do."

Rusdtha bowed her head even more, "Thank you master."

He still had the smirk on his face when he turned walked back to his chair, "Stand up, I wish to see what you have done with her so far. Rusdtha stood, again dragging Loth with her. They walked up to his chair, Loth not looking at the man sitting in it. He put his finger up and trwiled it around in circles and Rusdtha turned around with Loth. They remained with their backs to him until he cleared his voice and they turned to face him once more.

"She looks decent for now, though still very small." He stood, walking around Loth, who remained rigged, her eyes avoiding him. He then walked around Rusdtha, "Though she will never compare to you." He said, his hand touching her face. He walked away from the two and stood in front of his chair, not sitting this time, "Take her back to her room, and teach her some manners, then I want to see you tonight."

Rusdtha bowed slightly, "Yes master." She said. She turned yet again and walked out with Loth, leading her back to her room.


End file.
